Mobile stations are proliferating both in quantity and type. The types of mobile stations may include cell phones, smart phones, PDAs, pagers, phone-enabled laptop computers and a range of other devices. The applications available to a mobile station are also expanding rapidly. One of the newest applications to be ported to a mobile station is the instant messaging applications. In a typical mobile station, however, multiple address or contact databases are not integrated. For instance, addresses used in an instant messaging application (instant messaging “handles”) along with other instant messaging information (e.g., presence information) are typically not integrated with contact information in an address book application.